


What The Hell, Kara?!

by DanversLance04



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soft Supercorp, and lena knows that kara is supergirl, fluff oneshot, kara and lena are already dating in this one, kara hasnt told lena that she loves her and she doesnt know how she should, kara is a dork wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanversLance04/pseuds/DanversLance04
Summary: based on this comic I saw on Twitter: https://twitter.com/wlweisz/status/1089577778482200576





	What The Hell, Kara?!

Kara watched as Lena slept next to her, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. 

“This must be the most beautiful sight in the world”, Kara thought to herself as she propped herself up on her elbows to get a better view.

Lena was curled up in fetal position facing Kara, her raven hair splayed out on the pillow she was resting her head on. In her fist she clutched a handful of her bedsheets, which were pulled up to her underarms, covering her chest but exposing her bare arms and shoulders. Her face was soft, just like it was whenever Kara made her laugh, and she looked even younger than she usually did, as if someone washed away any emotion and left her only with happiness and tranquillity. 

 

Ever since Kara started spending the night, Lena seemed to be getting a more decent sleep schedule. Before, she would bring up excuses for why she wasn’t sleeping. Sometimes she blamed her insomnia, other times she blamed work. But with Kara now watching over her, Lena found it easier to fall into deep slumber. There was always Kara to take away her laptop if she saw her focusing too much on work, or read her a book, or ‘tire her out in other ways only she could’.  
Whenever Lena had trouble sleeping, Kara would sing her to sleep. Sometimes she’d sing her songs her mother sang to her when she was still a child on Kryton, and other times she would sing her songs she heard Lena hum throughout the day. Instead of singing, sometimes Kara would tell Lena a story from her childhood or talk to her about the planet she came from, even though Lena would fall asleep mid-story. 

 

“I can’t believe that the most beautiful woman in the whole universe is right here, next to me, and I can call her mine”  
She could effortlessly hear Lena’s heartbeat – her favourite song. It was a constant reminder that Lena is next to her, still alive and safe. Kara could never understand how Lena could have anyone she desired, yet she picked her. “I would encase myself in kryptonite if it meant saving her life. I will stop at nothing to ensure that she is happy”, she thought as she admired Lena.

 

Kara still vividly remembers the moment she realised that wants to be more than just a friend to Lena. It was last New Year’s Day. Kara had invited everyone over to celebrate, including Lena, who at the time was quite new to their little gang. She never imagined that the next morning, she would find Lena picking bottles and food wrappers off the floor.

“You don’t have to do that”, she told Lena in a soft voice. 

“It’s only fair. We trashed your whole apartment. The least I could do is help out with the cleaning”, she replied, as she continued picking up the rubbish scattered on the floor.

“At least let me help you”, Kara offered, picking up a rubbish bag. To this, Lena looked up at Kara and smiled. The smile made Kara’s stomach do a backflip, and the butterflies in her stomach which she usually felt around Lena reappeared. 

“She’s so kind and selfless. I’d be willing to do anything for her. She’s my favourite person”, Kara thought as she helped her clean up.

As they were both busy cleaning up, Kara kept sneaking glances at her friend. It was strange seeing Lena wearing such casual attire for a change. Not that she was complaining. The way her light-blue jeans hugged her thighs and the grey sports-jacket she borrowed from Kara wrapped around her chest made Kara feel warm on the inside. She’d never felt this kind of warmth before. It made her heart flutter and she couldn’t stop smiling (not to mention she couldn’t stop looking at Lena).

It was at this moment that Kara realised that for once she was actually enjoying carrying out such a mundane and normally boring task – because Lena was there. Lena made everything better. She didn’t just want to pick up bottles with Lena on New Year’s Day – she wanted to go on long roadtrips with her, go to parties with her and introduce her to all her friends and family, cuddle with her as they watched a movie and help her finish her paperwork late at night so that she could sleep after a long day at the office.

 

She wanted to do everything with Lena. 

 

She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Lena. 

 

It was a couple of weeks later after Kara’s epiphany that she let Lena into the Supergirl part of her life, and in the midst of all the tears and shouting, the two ended up accidentally confessing their love for one another. It wasn’t a surprise to any of their friends and family when the couple announced that they had upgraded their relationship from that of (abnormally) close friends to lovers.

 

It was clear, even before they started dating, that the Super and the Luthor would end up making a great couple. Not only did they look adorable together, with their height differences and opposite personalities complimenting each other, they cared deeply for each other and looked out for one another. 

Whenever Lena takes too long to return back home to her apartment, Kara would fly to her office at L-Corp to make sure that she hasn’t fallen asleep at her desk again (after a few weeks, Kara realized that this is always the reason why she hasn’t returned home yet). If she found her asleep on her desk, she would gently wake her up, wrap the dazed and still half-asleep Luthor in her cape and fly back home, clutching her tightly in her arms and then tucking her into bed and crawling in next to her. Even if the next morning Lena would be upset that she was dragged away from her desk, Kara would still keep on checking up on her. 

On the rare occasion that Kara ‘Sunshine’ Danvers is angry or upset for one reason or another, Lena would do everything in her power to distract her from the negative emotions. Her absolute favourite thing to do is casually using the word “super” in sentences to get Kara flustered. She would say things such as “you look super in that outfit, darling” or “I think it’s super”, and watch Kara’s face as a hue of pink covered her cheeks. It was something which never failed to change Kara’s mood and amuse Lena. 

 

As she watched Lena, a thought entered Kara’s tired brain: she’d never actually told Lena how deeply she felt about her. They hadn’t even said “I love you” to each other, and frankly she had no idea how to even tell her that. Does she randomly say it as they’re discussing from where they’re going to order takeout? Write it in a note and leave it on her desk? She’d never even been in love love before. She could only think of one thing that should perfectly express how much she loved Lena. A couple of hours earlier, she was watching a documentary in which a zoologist said that some animals may lick to show affection and claim a significant other…so she licked Lena’s cheek. 

 

As soon as she pulled away, Lena opened one eye, the look on her face changing from one of tranquillity to that of confusion. 

“What the hell, Kara?! What was that for?!”, she groaned.

“Well…” Kara chuckled, “you see, I was watching a documentary, and the zoologist narrating said that some animals lick their significant others to claim them and show affection.”

Lena sighed and mumbled, “Go back to sleep, dork” before closing her eyes to resume her sleep.

“Hey Lena?”

“What?”

“…I love you”

“I love you too, superdork. Now please don’t lick me again to show affection”

“Noted”

**Author's Note:**

> for @sleepinluthors :) 
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!
> 
> come say hi to me on tumblr or twitter!
> 
> tumblr: danvers-lance  
> twitter: @kara_zxrel


End file.
